In the dark: Found Stopped
by Stars and love
Summary: When she started East High, Gabriella did not imagine her first love would be... A Vampire! I shouldn't, but I want to
1. New town, new friends, new guys

In the dark: Found

Chapter one

New town, new friends, new guys.

"We are not going to change," I tried to comfort my friends.

"Well everything will be different," Hollie argued. The red head and the leader of the group never went down without a fight. She sat on the grass staring at me. I felt her green eyes fill with tears as she tried to stay strong.

"Yeah, what she said!" The other two girls joined in. I looked at them both, Jane with her long blond hair and dark blue eyes that were filled with tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Maria long shinny black hair fell to her shoulders in tight ringlets.

"Gabriella!" My Mum shouted. "Come help me with your luggage!"

"Okay!" I yelled as I got up and walked into the house. After half an hour everything was in the van and mum was ready to leave, but I wasn't sure if I was. I let out a sigh of regret. I could have stayed with my dad here, but I didn't want to. I should, but I don't want to.

"Gabriella are you ok?" Hollie asked placing her hand on my back.

"I'm fine, just sad that I'm leaving that's all," I said with a sad smile.

"We'll see each other again and soon Gabi, I promise," All four of us hugged. I got into the car, put my seatbelt on and waved at my friends through the opened window. "Bye" I yelled as we drove round the corner.

Later that night we arrived in Albuquerque. I walked up the stairs and sat in what will be from now on my bedroom. I watched the removal men walk up and down the stairs repeatedly carrying furniture and boxes. I lay on my bed and slowly closed my eyes.

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked pancakes. The sun glistened through the rain drops. _'Must have rained last night'_ I thought to myself. I followed the smell to fine three people sitting at the dining room table.

"Gabriella, this is Taylor and her mum, Janice," My mum said as she greeted me.

"Hello," I said with a slight wave, confused as to why they were here so early.

"Your mum and I are now working together and when she said she had a daughter I thought you should meet Taylor. She can help you get to know the village and school," Janice said.

"Yeah if you want me to that is," Taylor said with a welcoming smile.

"That would be wonderful," I said smiling back. I sat next to her at the table. "Gabriella,"

"Taylor," We shook hands and ate breakfast.

Later that day Taylor showed me around the village. We got to the centre.

"This is the park. Over there the kids play and then the sports facilities are over there," she said pointing to the play park. When she pointed to the basketball court I saw some who was beyond beautiful, he was playing a two on two game and seemed to be making his team win._ Who was he? And why was he so beautiful? _We left the park and got lunch after two more hours we parted and went to our own houses.

"Taylor's nice," My mum said at tea time.

"Yeah she is, I think I can get through school now I know someone,"

I washed up and went to my room. I plugged in my headphones and closed my eyes. _"Over there the kids play and then the sports facilities are over there,"_ that scene from today replayed and replayed in my mind. I couldn't get his face from my head. He was so beautiful.

The next day

"Gabriella!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me. I turned around to find Taylor running after me. "Hey I called you like ten times,"

"Sorry I must have been in my own little world," I said smiling as Taylor caught her breath.

"Well this is Home Room so I think we should go in," We entered the room and sat down. I glanced at the window and back at the door to see him walking through. I couldn't help but stare at him. His hands held his books and car keys to what looked like an expensive car. A bold and red glass ring was placed on one of his fingers. I looked up at his face and there was the most perfect smile ever, his lips looked perfect, his hair fell over his eyes. He pushed his hair to the side to reveal crystal blue eyes. They were beautiful.

"Gabriella?" A faint voice came from behind. "Gabriella!" I turned around. "Off in your own little dream world again?"

"Yeah sorry," I said as a glanced over at him once again to find him looking in my direction. I looked behind me and to the side to see no one else there. I glanced back at him, I could feel his eyes look at me, suddenly this character went from beautiful to scary in one second.


	2. Troy Bolton

**A/N****:**_ Italic are Gabriella's thoughts._

In the dark: Found

Chapter 2

Troy Bolton

I sat in Biology waiting for the bell to ring. I wanted to see him again. I couldn't forget his eyes; he looked so perfect it was unbelievable. The bell rang; I collected my things and headed for the door.

"What's up with you today?" Taylor asked as we walked to the cafeteria. "You've seemed really lost," She stated. We sat down and I looked around the room to try and find him.

"Sorry I just," I said as he walked past our table. "Who is he?" I asked without thinking.

"That's Troy Bolton, but don't waste your time drooling over him, he has a girlfriend," Taylor said pointing to a beautiful blond haired girl. "Sharpay Evans," Taylor said. _Sharpay, _I thought to myself _she's so lucky. He's so beautiful._ "Gabriella! Snap out of it," Taylor said. "He does that to everyone," She said almost laughing. I glanced over at the couple once again; Sharpay's blond hair fell down her back with loose ringlets. Her brown eye's glistened with happiness as Troy gave her a cuddle. Her jacket was a pastel pink with what looked like little diamonds in the shape of an _'S'_ sat on the top of her right sleeve and a matching skirt also with an '_S'_. She shoes were flat and again pink but slightly darker. A blond boy sat on the seat next to her; he was over looking to cafeteria. He must have been her brother; he wore a shirt in the same pastel pink, with pale blue jeans and black smart shoes.

The warning bell rang and i rushed to my locker to get my books. Taylor didn't follow me this time she headed straight for home room. I rummaged through my locker searching for my maths book. _Found it! _I thought. _Oh sugar! _I thought as it fell from the top shelf. I knelt on the floor to pick it up but someone beat me to it. "Hey Gabriella," a male voice said as we both stood up. I looked up to find Troy Bolton standing right in front of me holding my maths book. "It is Gabriella right?" he asked as I stood there shocked.

I shook my head slightly and answered. "Yes. Hi. Troy Bolton?"

"Yes," He answered.

"Nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand but he ignored it. _Okay_. He passed me my book without touching my hand. I looked into his blue eyes and something I never wanted to tell him came out. "You're beautiful,"

"What?" He asked with a slight smile and a confused look on his face.

"Nothing," I said slamming my locker door and running to home room. I sat down and put my head on the table. _Why oh why did I do that? _I asked myself repeatedly. _How could I be so stupid? _He walked in and I lifted my head to see him. He sat down and was staring at me again. I felt uncomfortable. I wanted the day to end. While Mrs Darbus went on about her favourite plays, I kept looking over at him; he didn't seem to be breathing like a normal human being. His eye's now went dark. It seemed a storm had blown into him. He looked angry. A gust of wind blew into the room and sent my hair flying. I looked at him once more trying to sort my hair out in the process. He put his hand over his nose and looked like he was going to be sick. _Was something wrong with me? _Before the bell even rang he was gone from his seat and out the door before anyone could say stop.

I stalked over to maths confused and kind of hurt.

"Hey Gabi, are you alright?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine just feeling home sick I guess," I lied.

In the gym

"Right team huddle up!" The coach yelled. "Now I want you to play this practice as if it's really against the West High Nights!" He yelled. "Everyone got that?"

"Yes Coach!" The team yelled back.

"What Team?" Chad shouted.

"Wildcats!" The rest of the team yelled back.

"What Team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What Team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!" Chad shouted at the end.

"Get you head in the game!"

After the practice Chad pulled Troy aside.

"Hey Troy what is up with you and that new girl?" Chad asked wanting to know everything Troy was thinking.

"I don't know," He replied. "She so beautiful and smells so good," He joked.

"Dude, I know I'm the only one who knows your secret but it's really disturbing at times," They both laughed. "What are you going to do?" He said getting serious. The coach looked on at the two captains talking.

"Come on boys you can gossip later. Now hit the showers!" The Coach yelled.

"Coming Dad!" Troy Yelled.

"Dude answer my question. What are you going to do?"

Troy looked at his best friend and thought for a while. "Make her mine," He answered with a smile.


	3. Falling for you

**Chapter 3**

**Falling for you**

"Come on boys," Coach said walking up to the boys. "You'll be late for your next lesson,"

"Sorry coach," The boys said together. They looked at each other and walked to the showers.

"What could they be talking about?" Coach Bolton asked himself before walking off to his office. After the boys showered and got dressed Troy walked to the office. "Bolton in here now!" Coach yelled.

"Yeah Dad, what's up?" Troy asked confused as to why he was called in.

"What were you and Danforth talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing," Troy answered.

"It'd didn't look like nothing," His dad argued.

"Honestly dad I wouldn't lie to you," Troy said trying not to smile.

"Are you sure?" His dad asked suspicious. Troy nodded. "Well if that's true I guess I should respect your privacy,"

"Thanks Dad, can I go now?" Troy asked in a hurry.

"Sure son," Troy ran out of the office and down to English Lit. While rushing to his lesson he ran into someone.

"Ow!" Someone said from beneath him. "Get off me!" I yelled.

"Gabriella?" He asked.

"Who else could it be?"

"Sorry," He said helping her up. "I never meant to fall on you," he said collecting her books and handing them to her.

"It's ok," I replied. "How come you were in such of a hurry?"

"Erm dad made me late so well you know," He said nervous.

"Erm okay," I said looking at the time. "I better go to my lesson," I said backing up into a wall. "Owww,"

He let out a slight laugh. "Watch were your going now," Troy said.

"Could say the same to you Troy," I joked. I walked away down the stairs and out of sight.

"Wow," He said with a smile. He walked in the same direction without realising and into the same classroom. "Hey, you're in my seat," He said to the girl in front of him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, sir sat me here," I said defending myself.

"Gabriella, no it's fine, take it," Troy sat behind me and I could feel his burning gaze fall on the back of my head.

_Troy's thoughts:_

_She's so beautiful. I shouldn't, but I want to._

He heard a faint noise come from outside of his. "Troy?" "Troy?" "BOLTON!" Sir yelled and Troy snapped out of it.

"Sorry," He replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Montez no laughing,"

"Sorry Sir," I replied. I took a glance over my shoulder to meet the gaze of Troy Bolton he gave me a smile. My mouth slightly opened, I felt breathless. _Breathe Gabi. Breathe ._I couldn't breathe, I felt wired.

"Gabriella," A female voice shouted as I passed out.

"Will she wake up Nurse?" Someone asked.

"She will," The nurse looked at someone. "I'm just going to call her parents," She left.

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling. "Where am I?" I asked the other person.

"Oh good your okay," He said.

"Where am I?" I repeated the question.

"You're in the nurse's office," His blue eyes looked worried. ""You passed out," I sat up.

"Oh," I looked around me. "I passed out?"

"Yes. You must have forgotten to breathe," He joked.

"I did," I said being serious.

"Gabriella are you okay?" He asked getting even more worried. He placed his hand next to me on the bed. Without realising I placed my hand on top of his and he flinched away.

"What's wrong?" I said looking at his hand. "You're so cold,"

"Gabriella just don't pass out again," He said sternly. "Don't scare me,"

"I don't even know you Troy. How could I have scared you?"

"Gabriella," He said reaching out for me.

"Stay away from me. You freak. Stay away from me," I said backing away towards the door. I felt around the door for the handle, grasped it and flung open the door. I ran to the nearest bathroom and hid in there. I leant against the door. My breathing was heavy from running so fast. _What was he? Why was he so worried?_ I couldn't bring myself to leave the bathroom that day. I waited till the last bell rang frightened of running into him once more. _This is stupid. _I thought to myself. _What are you going to do stay in here all the time? Just face it you care for someone you don't even know._ I thought i was going crazy.

The bell rang and I opened the door and quietly walked to my locker. "Gabriella where have you been, I was worried sick," Taylor yelled.

"Sorry I didn't feel great so I stayed in the bathroom," I told her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She replied calming down.

"What's up with Troy Bolton?"

"Nothing's _'up'_ with Troy, he's just Troy," She replied. "Why?"

"No reason," I said shutting the door and whishing I'd never have asked. "Just forget about it,"

Taylor and I walked out separate ways home.

"Gabriella!" I heard a voice yell from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yes Mum it's me!" I Yelled back and entered the Kitchen.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better, I don't know what came over me," I gave a slight laugh.

"Okay, I'm making pasta, is that alright?"

"Sure, sounds wonderful Mum," I said smiling.

Time ticked by and night fell over the town. I walked up stairs and stepped out on to the balcony. I gazed into the night thinking of today. "Hello?" I asked as a heard the leaves rustle in the tree. "Who's there?" I asked growing scared. I Started to back away.

"It's alright it's me Gabriella," A soft voice came from the tree and suddenly Troy appeared.

"Troy what are you doing up there?"

"I wanted to see you,"

"You have a girlfriend,"

"And.....?" He asked jumping from the tree on to the balcony. "What's your point?"

"Why are you so cold Troy?" I asked changing the subject. "Your skin is pale and cold like you've been in the freezer to long,"

He laughed at my simile. "Nice one,"

"Honestly Troy, please tell me," The smile I put there faded and he became serious.

"If I told you, your life wouldn't be the same. I mean it," he informed me placing his hands on the banister with a hard grip as if I had made him angry.

"I can handle it," I said with a slight smile.

"Okay, but before I tell you there's something else,"

"Okay,"

"I like you a lot and being away from you kills me. I know I don't know you but deep inside there's something fluttering,"

"Butterfly's?" I asked.

"I guess," I said looking away. "But that might not matter with what I'm about to tell you,"

We both looked up to the sky that was covered in a blanket of darkness. The stars twinkled and the moon was the only source of light over the garden. I looked at Troy, not knowing what he was thinking and not knowing what he was about to say. He was a mystery and that made him ever more desiring. _Is what he said true? Does it kill him to be away from me? He doesn't even know me. This is insane, it's just crazy._

"Gabi," His voice broke the silence that coated us both and the air around us for over twelve minutes.


End file.
